Las desventuras de Billa Bolsón
by Aqueronte
Summary: Billa era una hobbit que vivía apaciblemente en La Comarca, cuando una noche entran trece enanos y un mago en su casa y junto a ellos emprende una aventura hacia la Montaña Solitaria. El objetivo de la compañía es rescatar su hogar de las garras de un dragón. Pero la joven hobbit tendrá que lidiar con ciertas situaciones inesperadas. (Bilbo Fem!) Conjunto de One-Shots.
1. ¿Una chica?

Disclamer: Estos personajes, lugares y algunas situaciones no me pertenecen, si no a Tolkien. Y no lo realizo con animo de lucro.

P.D: Esto es un Bilbo Fem!, por lo tanto el hobbit es una mujer. Son una serie de one-shots y/o drabbles sobre la pareja Bilbo Fem!/ Thorin.

Todos le miraron entre sorprendidos y confusos. Billa no sabía por qué la miraban de esa manera, el único que no lo hacía era el mago vestido de gris, quien tenía una mirada divertida.

En ese momento la pequeña hobbit se dio cuenta, su chaleco verde. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Seguramente en la cueva de los trasgos, debido a la buena caída que había tenido, los botones de su chaleco se habían caído del mismo. Y ahora se podía ver, con más o menos claridad, que no estaba tan plana como ella creía.

— ¿Eres una chica?—preguntó Fili confuso, señalándola como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—Claro…—respondió Billa, aunque realmente sin saber que decir.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?— preguntó el hermano menor.

—Pensé que no era necesario. Tengo el pelo largo...

De repente Billa cayó, todos los hombres de la Compañía, incluso Gandalf, tenían el pelo largo. Normal que no se dieran cuenta. Pero tampoco había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que era una chica, tenía el pelo largo, la voz aguda, sus pestañas eran muy largas y tenía pechos, aunque no muy grandes.

— ¿Tú sabías esto, Gandalf?—preguntó Thorin en voz baja al mago.

—Claro que sí—contestó riéndose Gandalf.

—En ese caso no puedo permitir que nos acompañe—sentenció el rey enano.

—Thorin hijo de Thrain no seas insensato. Billa os ha salvado como tres veces la vida y sabes lo terca que es. No se va a ir de la compañía por mucho que se lo ordenes…

Los demás enanos suspiraron aliviados.

¿En serio que sus compañeros enanos no se habían dado cuenta?

Se preguntó sorprendida la hobbit.


	2. Visitas inesperadas

El corazón de Billa latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿La causa? Doce enanos, alguno de ellos un poco siniestro, y un mago habían entrado en su casa y habían arrasado su despensa. Habían dejado barro por todas partes, casi habían destruido las tuberías. Y encima ahora estaban lanzando sus platos los unos a los otros, cantando una canción sobre destruir su vajilla.

A la pobre Billa casi le da un infarto. Al cabo de unos segundos todos los platos estaban limpios y apilados, al igual que los cuencos y vasos; en la mesa del comedor.

Justamente en ese instante se oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa del hobbit. Todos se quedaron callados. Se levantaron de la mesa. Gandalf, seguido de los demás enanos, se acercaron a la puerta. El mago abrió la puerta. Billa asomó la cabeza para poder ver quien entraba en su casa por décima cuarta vez esa noche en su casa.

La pequeña hobbit se quedó helada. Era otro enano. Pero no como los demás. Era alto, de altura similar al enano de los tatuajes en la cabeza, musculoso, de cabellos negros como la noche; aunque con algunas canas. Y sus ojos eran azules como zafiros. Billa se quedó embobada. ¿Ese hombre era un enano?

—Gandalf…—dijo el enano de ojos azules. Su voz era grave—Dijiste que era fácil encontrar esto.

¿Esto? Billa se irritó. ¿A caso era forma de llamar de esa manera a La Comarca? ¿Y a su propia casa? ¡Ni que fuera su amado hogar una chabola! ¡Era un agujero de hobbit!

El enano mencionó que se había perdido. Y que no habría encontrado la casa, si no fuera por una marca que había en la puerta. ¡Espera! ¿Qué marca? Pensó Billa. Se acercó rápidamente a Gandalf. Se sentía cohibida y empequeñecida al lado de ese enano. El mago le contestó que esa supuesta marca la había hecho él.

¡Era obra del Gandalf! ¡Todo! Ese maldito mago…Había llenado su casa de enanos ruidosos, mal educados y molestos. Ya sabía ella hacía un rato que probablemente aquello era obra del Mago Gris. Aunque algo más se removió dentro de ella cuando miró aquellos ojos azules tras la puerta.


	3. Frío

(Nota de autor) ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Esa noche con respecto a las anteriores hacía mucho más frío. Y como las otras veces habían acampado al aire libre. La pequeña fogata a esas horas de la noche todavía resistía el frío y el aire congelado. Aquel fuego se agradecía mucho, pero Billa todavía estaba helada.

A pesar de tener puesta su camisa, el chaleco y su abrigo, y si le añades una manta bastante gruesa no eliminaba el frío que tenía. Debía ser que el mismo había entrado en sus huesos y se negaba a salir.

La hobbit echó un vistazo a sus compañeros enanos, los cuales estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta. Por desgracia el mago se había marchado hace unos días y no había vuelto, tal vez si él estuviese ahora podría hacer crecer el fuego o que diese más calor.

Billa sintió como alguien echaba parte de una manta sobre ella. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que estaba tiritando. Giró la cabeza y el cuerpo levemente. Vio al enano, porque no creía que fuese un elfo y mucho menos un orco quien le echase una manta por encima; dicho enano tenía una larga mata de pelo negro con algunas canas. Thorin. El futuro rey bajo la montaña, le había echado parte de su manta sobre ella y le estaba dando la espalda.

El hobbit sintió como un calor, que se iniciaba desde su pecho, se expendía por todo su cuerpo, hasta las puntas de los pies. Ella volvió a su postura anterior. Tenía una sonrisa tímida y feliz en la boca. Se echó un poco hacia atrás. Tocando espalda contra espalda. No quería que el enano se pusiera enfermo por ayudarla a ella. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.


	4. Agua

**(Nota de Autor) ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios de 19'Mika-chan' 91, Vincent Aguila, guestgirl y Earendil 95. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. También es cortito.**

Con mucha suerte habían despistado a esos engendros que les perseguían desde el palacio del Rey Thranduil. En un principio sus compañeros enanos se habían negado a entrar en los barriles, argumentando que era una locura y que ellos no se iban a meter dentro de los toneles. Billa sabía que había sido una idea descabellada, pero era la única forma rápida de escapar y sin ser vistos.

Todos los enanos obedecieron cuando Thorin, el líder de la compañía, les ordenó que hicieran caso a la hobbit. Thorin era a la única persona que podía poner rectos a esos doce enanos. Billa se sintió bastante aliviada después de que los enanos se metieran dentro de los barriles. Por lo menos alguien confiaba en ella.

Ahora la chica de pies grandes estaba tiritando en una roca a la orilla del río. Habían escapado de esos elfos y de los orcos, pero ahora estaba helada. Ella no había contado con ella misma al viajar, si se podía llamar así, en los barriles. Y se había tenido que agarrar a uno de ellos para pasar el río.

Ella había nadado, como había podido, hasta llegar a la orilla; pues no sabía nadar. Había llegado la primera a la orilla debido a que no estaba dentro de uno de los barriles y ahora estaba observando cómo los demás enanos salían de los barriles y algunos de ellos ayudaban a Bombur a salir.

Miró al líder de la compañía, a ver si se le ocurría alguna manera de salir de esa situación. Pero se quedó embobada. Throrin estaba hablando con Balin sobre qué hacer. Todos, sin excepción estaban calados hasta los huesos.

El enano tenía el ceño fruncido, como en casi todo el viaje. Su pelo estaba húmedo y algunos mechones de su oscuro cabello se le pegaban a su cara. Gotas caían de su barba. Billa se preguntó si su cabello sería tan suave como el suyo. ¿Y la barba? Le dieron ganas de tocarla. Pero al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento se dio reprendió a sí misma mentalmente.

Desde luego no podía negar que ese enano era atractivo. Pero de eso a fantasear con tocar su cabello mojado…


	5. Fuente

El saqueador de la Compañía que acababa de llegar a Rivendell se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la ciudad, observando la maravilla de arquitectura que poseían los elfos.

Los arcos eran hermosos, de color mármol, parecían sacados de un lugar idílico. Grandes cascadas caían desde pequeños montes y grandes ríos corrían por debajo del palacio.

Pero la paz tardó muy poco en romperse. A lo lejos se oyeron risas y gritos. Billa hizo un mohín con la boca. Aunque le dio un escalofrío.

Hace un rato Fili y Kili le habían invitado a ella, unirse a ellos, a los doce enanos, a nada más y nada menos que a bañarse en una de las fuentes de Rivendell. Ella se negó rotundamente y roja de vergüenza hasta el último mechón de su cabello castaño.

Ella suspiró aún con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ya sabía de la falta de modales que tenían esos enanos, pero de subirse a la mesa para cantar a bañarse en una fuente, la cual no tenía dicho fin, desnudos y jugando y haciendo bromas en el agua, era inaceptable.

También era inaceptable lo que ella estaba haciendo, se reprochó a sí misma. Pues no había subido al balcón precisamente para admirar la arquitectura élfica. Por supuesto que no. Sus mejillas se encendieron todavía más. Y se giró levemente hacia la derecha. Así dando la espalda completamente a la baranda del balcón y a la fuente donde sus compañeros se estaban bañando. Aunque en realidad ni estaban haciendo eso,pensó ella al oír esas risas.

—¡Billa! No te unes a nosotros, pero sí que nos observas desde el balcón, ¿eh?—gritó Fili desde la fuente.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Irritada y avergonzada porque en realidad le habían descubierto. Se giró más roja que un pimiento, aunque los enanos no lo podían notar dese dicha distancia.

—¡Descerebrados! ¡Tan solo estoy observando la arquitectura, quien sabía que me iba a perder y acabar aquí!—gritó la pequeña hobbit y se dio la vuelta.

Entró en el pasillo que conectaba el balcón con las otras estancias con grandes zancadas y farfullando palabras incompresibles. Sin embargo, todavía roja como un tomate.

"Y ni siquiera he visto a Thorin" pensó ella.


	6. Azul

Azul le había dicho Gandaf. Cuando estuvieran cerca orcos o trasgos la hoja de la pequeña espada que le había entregado a Billa se tornaría de color azul. Ingenioso, pensó la pequeña Hobbit.

Los únicos que habían tomado espadas de la cueva de esos trolls eran Gandalf y Thorin, aunque el mago le había dado una pequeña espada a ella.

Al poco tiempo apareció Radagast con un trineo tirado por conejos pardos y se guido de él, de la espada de Billa salió una luz azulada. Orcos. Una manada. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, mientras el mago pardo los intentaba despistar.

Finalmente llegaron a Rivendell, donde un elfo llamado Elrond les dio la bienvenida.

Billa todavía seguía pensando, ¿por qué cuando Gandalf le dijo que la hoja se volvía de color azul cuando estaban cerca esos engendros sintió como si su estómago se retorciese y se expandiese calor? Pues no era un sentimiento desagradable precisamente y no estaba asociado a ninguna manera a los trasgos u orcos.

Estuvo meditando durante la comida brindada por los elfos.

¿Por qué había sentido aquello? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y estaba frustrada por no saber la razón de aquel sentimiento tan nuevo para ella. Había sido un sentimiento parecido a cuando vio las hermosas estructuras de Rivendell. Su pecho se infló y de él salió un calor que le inundó. Y su corazón latía con emoción e impaciencia. Parecido, pero no igual.

La cena constaba enteramente de verduras o setas. Los enanos se quejaban de la comida, de que las muchachas elfas no eran de su agrado y de la música. Bofur se subió encima de la mesa, como lo había hecho también en la casa de Billa, y se puso a cantar una canción que todos los enanos se la sabían y cantaban a coro con el enano subido en la tabla.

Billa miró sonriente, aunque un poco avergonzada por la actitud de sus compañeros en la mesa, a cada uno de ellos. En ese momento se encontró con la mirada de Thorin. Quien bebía de una jarra de cerveza al otro lado de la mesa, de pie.

En ese instante Billa se sintió como la vez que el mago le dijo que la hoja de su espada se volvía del color del cielo. Sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido, como su pecho se hinchaba y se extendía un agradable calor por su cuerpo, y como su aliento se quedó atascado en su garganta.

Entonces todo tenía sentido.


	7. El calor de una capa

La pequeña saqueadora del grupo se frotó la nariz. Le picaba y la tenía congestionada. En parte era por culpa por el pelo de caballo, aunque había cogido cariño a su poni, todavía le tenía alergia. Y por la otra parte había pasado frío la noche anterior y se había constipado. Además eso se le añadía, que desde que había salido el sol por la mañana no había dejado de llover. Ahora, les estaba cayendo una buena tromba de agua encima.

Y no podían resguardarse en ningún lado porque tan solo había bosque.

Billa tiritaba de frío, pues con la lluvia parecía aumentar el mismo y con la ropa y el cabello mojado todavía más. Y aunque pararan para almorzar no podrían encender un fuego porque la mínima lluvia lo apagaría, ni les dejaría encender una hoguera ni siquiera.

Se limitó a pensar en algún lugar en el que se estuviese caliente, a lo mejor así recobraba algo de calor perdido. En su casa, en Bolsón Cerrado, seguramente ahora se estaría calentito, sobre todo si encendía la chimenea y se ponía a leer, en su cómodo sillón de orejas, uno de sus apreciados libros de aventuras o a leer algunos de sus mapas.

Un trueno le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era mejor estar alerta al camino. Más que nada por si se caía o se encontraba con algún terraplén o con algún acantilado.

Suspiró con cansancio y frío. Su parte de Bolsón, le reprochó que había sido una mala idea unirse a la compañía, que ahora estaría en su casa tranquilamente, caliente y con el estómago lleno. Pero su parte Tuck le dijo que en ese momento estaba viviendo una aventura de verdad, aunque tuve todas sus consecuencias, como el frío o el peligro de muerte.

Miró al resto de la compañía, los enanos que estaban detrás de ella se cubrían con sus capas y hablaban entre ellos. Los de delante también iban con capa. A Gandalf le cubría la cabeza su sombrero picudo. ¿No pesaría mucho ese sombrero mojado? Se preguntó la hobbit.

Detrás del mago iba el líder de la compañía Thorin Escudo de Roble, también cubierto con su propia capa. Billa suspiró de nuevo y se frotó las manos intentando calentarlas. Si ella tuviese una capa como el resto de los enanos…

Por un instante pensó en lo a gusto y calentito que se estaría debajo de la capa de Thorin. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza. A la vez que se reprochaba a si misma sus pensamientos se ponía roja. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ellos.

Al cabo de un rato la lluvia amainó y aprovecharon para comer. Con celeridad Óin y Glóin encendieron un fuego y allí mismo asaron unas cuantas salchichas y algunas pancetas. Comieron con tranquilidad a la vez que el cielo volvía a encapotarse.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, se subieron a los ponis. Billa, más alegre porque había dejado de llover y tenía la tripa llena se dispuso a montarse en Menta, su poni. Pero se encontró con una capa de color azul oscuro. Miró a sus compañeros.

Escuchó como el líder de la compañía daba la orden de seguir el camino y vio como le faltaba su capa.


	8. Barbas

Billa se rascó y frotó la barbilla. Tras el conflicto relacionado con los trolls había caído de bruces contra el suelo y se había raspado las palmas de las manos y la barbilla con el suelo.

Gracias al mago, habían podido salir sanos y salvos. En cierta manera era parte de su culpa, pues ella les había metido en ese lío cuando dos de los trolls la habían capturado. Pero por lo menos ella tuvo la idea de retrasar la masacre que harían esas bestias a sus compañeros hasta que el primer albor del día apareciese.

Tenía la barbilla enrojecida y levemente inflamada, pues se había hecho un pequeño corte además del raspón. Entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez, que todos sus compañeros de viaje tenían barba. Ya fuese corta, larga, trenzada o simplemente bigote como era el caso de Bombur.

Eso le llamó la atención, ya que ningún hobbit tenía barba o bigote. Los enanos parecían cuidar mucho sus barbas, unos las tenían trenzadas, otros recortadas o simplemente bien cuidadas. Le sorprendía también la longitud, pues ella tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros y le había costado años tener así de largo el pelo. ¡Cuántos años tendría que haber dejado crece su barba Gandalf para tenerla tan larga! Al igual que su cabello plateado.

Sintió curiosidad ya que algunos de ellos las tenían trenzadas, entonces sabían hacer trenzas. A Billa le hubiese gustado que su madre, Belladona, le hubiese enseñado a parte de cómo cuidar flores a hacer trenzas. Algunos, como Bofur, tenían hasta trenzado el pelo.

Su curiosidad aumentó cuando pararon para cenar, pues el sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer entre las montañas. El fuego crepitaba en la pequeña hoguera que habían construido, allí asaron la comida y cenaron apaciblemente.

Billa estaba sentada al lado de Balin, con el cual se llevaba muy bien. Pues le recordaba a su abuelo. Cuanto terminaron de cenar, la hobbit no pudo aguantar más.

—¡Balin! ¡¿Me dejarías tocar tu barba?!—preguntó Billa con los ojillos iluminados de emoción. Pues la barba tan larga del enano parecía tan suave y mullida, que aparentaba ser una nube.

El enano aceptó de buena gana, aunque extrañado y sorprendido por la proposición de la chica.

Ella con cuidado tocó la barba del enano. Era como ella había pensado, mullida, suave, con ese color blanco parecía ser nieve. Hasta se podría hacer una bufanda o una almohada de su barba, pensó divertida la hobbit.

Un carraspeo grave y áspero le sacó de felicidad. Era Thorin, quien estaba detrás de ambos. Pues hace un rato había ido a los ponis en busca de su pipa y ahora estaba de vuelta.

—Señorita Bolsón… ¿Me dejará pasar?

Ella se apartó de Balin, sorprendida y avergonzada. Había sido brusco tocar así como así la barba de uno de sus compañeros de viaje y un poco descortés y algo inadecuado. Pero no dejó de mirar a Thorin, ya que la miraba un poco con ira y frustración, o eso pensó ella. Pero no había motivos para mirarla así, tan solo había sido por curiosidad.


	9. Pequeño y adorable

Anfitrión había dicho Gandalf. Todos los enanos y el hobbit le miraron estupefactos. ¿Esa bestia gigantesca era su anfitrión? Todavía conmocionados dejaron las armas en una esquina de la cabaña. Allí todo tenía proporciones colosales, las sillas eran enormes, Billa le costaba subirse a ellas; los cuchillos y tenedores eran como dos palmas de largos. Incluso algunos de los animales eran también muy grandes para su tamaño real, como las abejas que zumbaban por la casa.

Comieron el poco pan que había en una de las mesas y algo de carne también. Después estuvieron descansando, ya que las últimas horas habían corrido mucho y eso se le añadía que algunos de ellos estaban heridos a causa de la emboscada de los orcos.

Cuando el sol se escondió por el horizonte, tomaron unos sacos, aunque parecían más unos sacos de arpillera para llevar patatas, en las que los enanos y Billa cabían a la perfección.

A la mañana siguiente había un hombre muy alto de pelo largo y de color castaño cenizo sentado en la mesa. Billa fue la última en despertar, se puso su chaqueta y se acercó a la mesa.

El único hueco que quedaba libre era entre Dwalin y Balin. Dio un pequeño salto y se agarró a la tabla de madera oscura que hacía de banco, agitaba los pies que estaban colgando a unos centímetros del suelo. Pero unas manos demasiado grandes para un humano la asieron por las axilas y le levantaron como si una pluma se tratase y la sentaron en el banco.

Billa muerta de vergüenza y sorprendida miró hacia atrás y se encontró con el anfitrión de la casa, Beorn. Quien le sonreía. Parecía ser que el _cambiapieles_ tenía una especial predilección por los animales pequeños y adorables. Y al ver a la hobbit le pareció uno de ellos y le trataba con delicadeza y cierto cariño.

En parte, a la saqueadora le daba algo de vergüenza, pero fue bastante divertido cuando Beorn la subió a uno de sus hombros para que se sentase. En un principio le dio algo de vértigo al estar tan alta, pero al cabo de un rato se acostumbró. Gandalf la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y de vez en cuando se reía, algunos enanos la miraban con diversión también o sorprendidos pero otros con algo de recelo.

En cuanto desayunaron, el hombre de enormes proporciones les dejó unos caballos percherones de color blanco con manchas negras; que a Billa en cierta manera les recordaban a las vacas.

Se acercó a uno de los caballos y se quedó mirándolo, con los brazos puestos en jarra y las manos colocadas en su cadera. ¿Ahora como demonios iba a subir a los caballos? Porque Menta era un poni y no un caballo. Con la mano izquierda tomó el borrén delantero y con la otra tomó el cuello de la silla. Subió la pierna izquierda para apoyar el pie en el estribo, pero no llegaba a él, estaba alto. Desistió y bajó la pierna. Se agarró mejor y dio un salto alto, pero solo le dio para apoyar su costado en la silla. A tientas intentó colocar uno de sus pies en el estribo para apoyarse.

Pero unas manos grandes, no tanto como las de Beorn, la cogieron por la cintura (no con mucha delicadeza en verdad), y la alzaron para que se pudiera sentar. Ella se agarró a la silla mejor y por fin se pudo sentar.

Billa miró a su izquierda para ver a la persona que la había ayudado. Y se encontró con unos ojos azules. En ese momento sintió como su corazón se estrujaba contra su pecho y como latía muy rápido al mismo tiempo. Era Thorin.

—Gra… Gracias…—dijo en un suave susurro la hobbit, aunque llegó a los oídos del enano.

—Date prisa, en breves nos marchamos. Saqueador.


	10. Balcón

**(N/A) ¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, me alegro mucho que os guste. Hay un asterisco más abajo, que es una aclaración: creo recordar que en varias ocasiones Thorin le llamaba a Bilbo en la versión original "Master Baggins" y realmente no sabía si traducirlo como femenino o dejarlo en masculino... Aquí lo tienen.**

El día de Durin estaba demasiado cerca. Y todavía tenían que llegar a la montaña solitaria y encontrar la puerta secreta. Además todo ello sin el mago, pensó Thorin. Era cierto que debido a las águilas habían ganado mucho tiempo, sin embargo; no podían quedarse quietos durante mucho más.

Y encima contando que habían perdido sus ropas en el maldito palacio de ese elfo estirado y ególatra. Él tan solo había conseguido conservar a Ocrist y Bilbo a su pequeña espada. Los demás habían tenido que dejar atrás sus armas para poder escapar de los elfos.

Y sin contar que su sobrino Kili había sido herido por una de las flechas de esos repugnantes orcos y ahora estaba muy mal. Y posiblemente entorpecería la Compañía. Aquello le dolía mucho, pues en numerosas ocasiones les había relatado a sus sobrinos el esplendor de Erebor. Ellos que todavía eran jóvenes estaban ansiosos y emocionados por recuperar su hogar. Le partía el alma que Kili no pudiera participar, pero no podía dejar que retrasase a la compañía y mucho menos que empeorase su salud.

Aspiró el humo de su pipa intentando relajarse a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la casa de ese hombre del lago, del cual no se fiaba ni un solo pelo de su barba, llamado Bardo. Sus compañeros de viaje estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa hablando a susurros para que el dueño de la casa y los niños no se enterasen sobre lo que estaban hablando, concretamente en asaltar algún sitio donde hubiese armas y robarlas en plena noche.

—Thorin…—dijo una vocecilla femenina a su lado llamándolo.

El nombrado se giró hacia la dueña de la voz, sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró. Era el hobbit, el decimocuarto miembro de su compañía. Era una pequeña hobbit llamada Billa Bolsón, que a pesar de la primera impresión que le dio a Thorin, un tendero más que un guerrero, había demostrado astucia, inteligencia y valentía. Además les había sacado de más de un apuro como el de los Trolls o del encarcelamiento en el Bosque Negro. Pero eso era lo de menos. Había algo más que le inquietaba a Thorin.

A pesar de que en un principio no confiaba en ella, le había dado motivos suficientes para hacerlo. Como salvarle la vida en más de una ocasión. Y tenía un instinto de protegerla cuando ella se hallaba en apuros, hasta el límite de poner su misma vida en peligro, como cuando se bajó en el risco de la montaña para ayudar a Billa a subir en la batalla de los gigantes de piedra. O en la emboscada de los orcos, donde acabó muy mal herido y si no se hubiese interpuesto Billa ahora estaría muerto. Pero en ese momento, cuando Billa fue amenazada y herida se sintió profundamente mal. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser se rompió.

—Dwalin requiere tu presencia…

—Gracias Maestro Bolsón*.

Billa se quedó mirando entre pensativa y embobada al líder de la Compañía, pero sacudió la cabeza y se giró para observar la Montaña Solitaria. Estaba nerviosa, por una parte tenían que llegar antes del solsticio, por otra posiblemente se tenía que enfrentar a un dragón y robarle. Y había otra razón que desde hace unas semanas le inquietaba, Thorin. No era nada malo en realidad, pues se había reconciliado tras el ataque por sorpresa de los orcos. Pero ahí estaba el problema, que en ese momento se dio cuenta que a partir de la mitad del viaje por su parte un sentimiento más allá de la amistad estaba creciendo en su interior hacia el rey enano. El problema, en realidad los numerosos problemas, eran que aquello crecía cuanto más tiempo estaba a su lado, apenas podía dormir (sin contar con los ronquidos de los enanos), estaba agotada, nunca tenía hambre y eso le preocupaba debido a que realmente no comía mucho en el viaje, además contando que los hobbits comen más veces que los enanos. Y no podía mantener la compostura estando a su lado. Se ponía muy nerviosa. Y no sabía si el enano sentía algo parecido o nada, no daba muestras si sí o si no. Era terriblemente frustrante. Y eso se le añadía que eran de razas diferentes, ella un hobbit y el un enano. Y encima Thorin un futuro rey.


	11. La Luna

**(¡Aviso! Esta semana y la que viene tengo exámenes, no sé realmente cuando podré actualizar. A lo mejor estoy una semana sin actualizar y después actualizo regularmente; o actualizo dentro de un par de días y luego tardo una semana. El caso es que no os preocupéis, el fic sigue. Me alegro que os guste mucho el fic. Espero que os guste este capítulo también. Y si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, avisad, por favor).**

Todos los enanos y Billa temieron cuando les llevaron ante el gobernador Ciudad del lago, para que les condenase porque habían asaltado una armería con la intención de robar armas suficientes para enfrentarse al dragón. Pero el plan había fallado debido a la herida de Kili, quien se derrumbó por las escaleras con bastantes armas en sus brazos.

Pensaron que les encerrarían y que se perderían el día de Durin, pero finalmente, gracias al líder de la compañía, habían podido salvar su pellejo. El gobernador, notablemente interesado por los beneficios que obtendría tras la recuperación del reino enano, aceptó darles ropajes y armas a la compañía. Y de paso celebrar una gran fiesta con ellos.

Los sirvientes del gobernador prepararon todo tipo de comidas y muy abundantes, regaron las copas con el mejor vino que tenía guardado el gobernador. Los enanos muy felices, aunque algo desconfiados, estuvieron toda la noche comiendo, bebiendo y sobre todo cantando.

En varias ocasiones el gobernador se sorprendió desagradablemente debido a la actitud de los enanos en la mesa, pero mantuvo la compostura y procuró no ofenderlos para posteriormente obtener oro de la Montaña Solitaria. A media noche casi todos los enanos estaban dormidos profundamente, unos encima de la mesa, otros en las sillas e incluso alguno, como era el caso de Bofur, en el mismo suelo.

Sin embargo, Billa no podía conciliar el sueño, en su mente se hallaba la imagen de un terrorífico dragón escupe fuego. La pequeña hobbit estuvo pensando que podría hacer para robarle, lo que tuviese que robar, porque todavía no le habían dicho el qué. Pero si el dragón se despertaba o lo estuviese antes de que ella entrase en la montaña, ¿cómo escaparía de su aliento de fuego? ¿Y de sus garras? ¿Y de sus fauces?

A la única mujer de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que se hallaba. Si realmente querían encontrar la puerta secreta a la ladera de Erebor, debía descansar y procurar dormir esa noche. Pero en su mente ocupaba la figura de un lagarto gigantesco con alas y que escupía fuego. Aquello le estremeció de sobremanera. Y ya que no podía dormirse decidió mirar la montaña por una ventana. Para ello tuvo que sortear a varios enanos y casi se cayó dos veces, pero finalmente consiguió acercarse a una ventana que estaba bastante alejada del comedor.

Era de noche, de lejos se veía la Montaña Solitaria, encima de ella había varias nubes y muchas estrellas. "En La Comarca no tenemos nada parecido" pensó Billa maravillada por el paisaje nocturno. Sin embargo un sentimiento de morriña le inundó el pecho. Cuando volviese a Bolsón Cerrado, si es que volvía, desde luego iba a echar de menos estos paisajes, las aventuras y sobre todo la compañía de ese mago y los trece enanos.

Suspiró con tristeza.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita Bolón?—preguntó una voz grave detrás de ella.

Billa dio un brinco del susto y se giró violentamente hacia el dueño de la voz. Y se encontró con unos ojos azules. Era Thorin, pero por una razón que bien sabía ella, no le calmaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre, desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, cada vez que estaba cerca de él se ponía nerviosa, su corazón latía demasiado deprisa y su aliento se atascaba en su garganta. Ella intentó tranquilizarse.

La hobbit se volvió hacia la ventana mirando una vez más la montaña.

—Nada. Solo estaba observando Erebor…—susurró apoyando sus manos en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Deberías haberla visto en sus días de gloría, grandes ríos de oro corrían por los canalones y había gemas increíbles—dijo Thorin con un tono afable.

Billa pudo ver a través del cristal la imagen difusa del enano de los ojos azules sonriendo levemente, cosa que muy pocas veces solía hacer. La hobbit sintió como su corazón de derretía al ver esa imagen. Pero bajó la mirada para poder ver la montaña.

—Thorin…—le llamó con voz temblorosa—. ¿De verdad hay allí arriba un dragón?—preguntó sintiendo que su vista se tornaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Entonces sintió como una mano grande y callosa se posaba sobre la suya y la estrechaba con delicadeza. Se percató que su corazón casi había dejado de latir y le costaba respirar.

—No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada.

Ella hipó levemente y se estremeció. Alzó la cabeza para poder mirar al líder de la compañía.

—Tengo miedo…

Billa calló en cuanto sintió que la otra mano de Thorin le acariciaba la mejilla. Él se había acercado a la hobbit mientras ella hablaba, los ojos de él parecían brillar con la luz de la luna haciendo de su color uno más intenso y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Con un suave y lento movimiento el enano juntó sus labios con los de Billa, quien lo correspondió con los ojos cerrados.

La pequeña hobbit sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y la barbilla debido a la barba del enano. Y como un calor que se iniciaba desde el pecho se extendía por su cuerpo.

Él, en cambio, sintió los suaves y templados labios de la hobbit. Quien nunca se había imaginado que el decimocuarto miembro de su compañía le correspondiese de tal forma. Era obvio que durante los días anteriores había tenido una leve obsesión la chica de cabellos rizados, pero no sabía la raíz de ese sentimiento. Pero ahora sí. Sintió como Billa le devolvió el apretón de manos y como su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado. Desde luego no le podía reprochar su elección a ese mago gris.

Y así aquella noche estrellada, tan solo fue testigo la luna de esta velada.


	12. Luciérnagas

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí tenéis otro capítulo ni tan bueno ni tan largo que el anterior. Vuestros reviews me animan mucho. Por cierto os aviso que el fic no sigue una línea cronológica, a si que voy a ir hacia atrás, hacia delante. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

El verano durante el viaje fue complicado, pues por el día hacía bastante calor y eso se le añadía que en muchas ocasiones estaban un buen rato de la jornada huyendo, corriendo, luchando.

Lo bueno era que las horas de luz en el día eran más largas y podían avanzar más en el trayecto, pero por el contrario estaban más cansados.

Por la noche se dormía bastante bien, gracias a los bosques no hacía un calor bochornoso, lo malo es que algunos animales, como era el caso de los grillos, hacían durante toda la noche mucho ruido.

Aunque Billa ya tendría que estar acostumbrada al ruido viajando con trece enanos que en cuanto tenían la ocasión se ponían a cantar o a gritar. Y que por la noche en el caso de Bombur y Gloin, dichos enanos roncaban que hasta en La Comarca se les podría oír perfectamente.

La hobbit quien, milagrosamente, los últimos días había dormido a pierna suelta, esta noche no era ese caso. Daba vueltas dentro de su saco de dormir, si hacia un lado, si hacia el otro, ponerse bocabajo, bocarriba. Si intentando pensar en algo agradable o intentando no pensar nada para que el sueño le venciese.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que Morfeo esa noche no iba a ir en su ayuda. La chica se levantó. Esa noche le tocaba la guardia a Oin quien estaba al lado contrario que ella., observando con detenimiento, pero somnoliento las llanuras más próximas al claro donde ellos habían acampado.

Billa se dirigió al lado contrario donde estaba el enano más joven, para poder llegar a un árbol de tronco nudoso y ancho, tuvo que sortear a varios enanos que dormían como troncos. Fue difícil porque algunos de ellos se movían estando dormidos.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino deseado, miró el alto árbol, que era similar a un sauce llorón, acariciando el tronco nudoso. Se preguntó si allí viviría algún animal como alguna ardilla o algún búho, a la vez que se sentaba en una de las gruesas raíces que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Allí estuvo pensando durante un rato. Qué es lo que haría después del viaje, si es que volvía, desde luego tendría que volver a plantar de nuevo todo su jardín, ya que se había ido sin avisar y sin decirle a ningún vecino que le cuidase sus estimadas flores y arbustos. Eso le entristeció, ya que durante mucho tiempo había cuidado de su jardín junto con su padre y posteriormente del fallecimiento de sus padres.

De repente vio que delante de ella apareció una diminuta luz amarillenta que zumbaba delante de ella. Era una luciérnaga. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo muchas se unieron a su amiga, que volaban con gracia alrededor del árbol.

Billa observó maravillada el insólito paisaje de esa noche. Era cierto que en La Comarca también había luciérnagas, pues ella misma, tal y como recordaba Gandalf, cuando era niña por la noche salía en busca de elfos por su tierra natal y volvía en plena noche dejando su propia casa echa un desastre dejando por donde pasaba ramitas y barro y alguna luciérnaga que otra.

Las pequeñas luces se colaban entra las ramas del árbol y sus hojas, era un paisaje digno de admirar. Se levantó de la raíz lentamente para no espantar a los insectos y con sumo cuidado y sigilo que le daban sus pies almohadillados. Anduvo entre las raíces rodeando el ancho árbol Hasta de que repente, al extremo contrario donde ella se había sentado anteriormente, se encontró con una figura de una persona. Casi se cayó de culo del susto, pero se agarró al tronco del árbol.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dormida—reprochó una voz grave.

Gracias a la luz que proporcionaban las luciérnagas la pequeña hobbit pudo ver que era el líder de la compañía. Thorin Escudo de Roble. Quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y en sus azulados ojos cargados de reproche.

—Lo siento, no podía dormir. A sí que decidí dar un paseo.

—Eso es peligroso, te recuerdo que nos siguen los orcos. Sin embargo, ya nos has salvado la vida más de una vez.

Thorin se sentó en una de las raíces gruesas más próximas a él, Billa algo azorada se acercó un poco al líder y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol. La hobbit sonrió para sí misma recordando cuando era niña.

—Cuando era pequeña, por las noches salía por la Comarca a buscar elfos. En las noches de verano, el bosque se llenaba de luciérnagas, que yo intentaba coger y las llevaba a casa. Por la mañana mi padre me regañaba porque cuando a media noche volvía, dejaba la casa llena de barro, ramas y luciérnagas—susurró Billa riéndose.

Thorin esbozó una sonrisa mirando a Billa para después dirigir la mirada hacia el frente donde había un cúmulo de luciérnagas zumbando entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles.

—Yo me quedaba mirando en uno de los balcones de Erebor que daban a la ciudad de Valle, observando las luciérnagas en verano junto a mis dos hermanos.

Billa sonrió, mirando una vez más a las luciérnagas.


	13. Decimocuarto

¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya estoy aquí. Y con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, es cortito.

Estaba perdido. Literalmente. No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. Estaba rodeado de casas dentro de pequeños montes con puertas redondas. Gandalf le había dicho que se encontrarían con el resto de la compañía en la casa que estuviese marcada. Pero ya había dado dos vueltas a ese pueblo y no había encontrado esa maldita casa.

Entonces sintió algo fresco y húmedo en su mejilla. Estaba comenzando a llover. Desde luego iba a ser una noche larga. Comenzó a andar hacia el norte por los caminos entre las casas. De repente empezó a oír bastante jaleo saliendo de una de las casas cercanas. Agudizó el oído y le parecieron los cánticos de unos enanos.

Sonrió. ¡Por fin! Anduvo con prisa, pues cada vez la lluvia caía con más fuerza y con mayor cantidad. Pudo ver que en la puerta había una marca que brillaba de un color azulado. Golpeó la puerta y esperó.

Cuando la puerta redonda se abrió, apareció un hombre alto vestido de color gris y con una larga barba entrecana. Era el mago gris. Quien había tenido la idea ir en busca de la Montaña Solitaria. Le había pedido que reuniese trece hombres, en este caso enanos. Y el mago buscaría un saqueador para que buscase la joya del arca dentro de Erebor.

Thorin estaba tenso, nervioso. Desde luego tenía muy poca fe en el propósito del viaje y en el viaje en sí. Pues su padre lo había intentado una vez y había fracasado. Y eso sin contar Moria. Ese fatídico día donde su abuelo fue brutalmente asesinado y su padre enloqueció.

Por ello su única salida era tener un buen saqueador. Se agarraba a ello con un clavo ardiendo. Gandalf debía haber seleccionado a un gran saqueador. Pero en cuanto vio unos ojos castaños y a su dueño sintió que se le caía a sus pies el alma. ¿Era ese hobbit un saqueador? Frunció el ceño. Decepcionado. Frustrado. Enfadado.

Dese luego con ese hobbit jamás podrían recuperar la joya del arca. Entró al salón donde estaban sus compañeros, dejando atrás a un desconcertado hobbit.


End file.
